


003

by wonhee



Series: unnamed [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, as always uwu, just soft bfs being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhee/pseuds/wonhee
Summary: “I’m really gonna start crying you know that? I’m so fond of you.” Kihyun answered, voice shaking slightly.orsoft bfs waking up in the morning.





	003

Days like this, when the sun was just starting to creep into the sky and birds rose, calling out greetings to one another in the form of song, was when Kihyun was most content. He loved opening his eyes and rolling over to his left side, loved seeing the man next to him. He loved reaching over and caressing the man’s face slowly, the feeling of pure bliss filling him to the brim. Days like this when the one he loved, the one he had the pleasure of calling _his_ was snoring next to him softly, and the sun shined down on his pale skin, Kihyun believed nothing in life could ever go wrong.

He smiled, gently pushing himself up until he was resting on his elbow, gazing down at the man next to him. Hoseok was beautiful. That was a fact, something everyone that saw him and knew him could attest to. Kihyun loved the walking contrast that was Lee Hoseok. The man with the bulging muscles and soft face. Big, beautiful brown eyes, framed by thick lashes. He loved the curve of Hoseok’s nose and his cute nostrils, he loved how his ears stuck out and the fullness of his pink lips. There was nothing about Lee Hoseok that Kihyun didn’t love.

Even Hoseok’s _snores_ was music to Kihyun’s ears.

If it was Minhyuk or Jooheon or anyone else, Kihyun would have kicked them off his bed and dragged them out of his room, but not Hoseok. Never Hoseok.

Kihyun was grateful, so thankful for their new dorm with bigger rooms and bigger beds which meant he could have Hoseok all to himself on the rare days they actually got to sleep.

“When will I stop waking up to you staring at me?”

Kihyun grinned, immediately ducking down to plant a tender kiss on Hoseok’s cheek. Nothing was better than being able to hear his voice first thing in the morning, to hear the slight gruff to his voice as he cleared his throat.

“When you stop being so damn beautiful.”

Hoseok shuddered, grabbing a pillow without opening his eyes and whacking Kihyun. “I’m the cheesy one and even _that_ was too much for me.”

“I only spoke the truth.”

Hoseok smiled, opening his eyes slowly, “do you want sex? Is that it? Because you don’t have to butter me up for it.”

“ _Hoseok_.” Kihyun said, eyes turning to slits.

Hoseok laughed, “come here.” He said using both arms to gently lower Kihyun down until Kihyun’s head laid comfortably on his chest. This was Kihyun’s favourite part of waking up next to Hoseok. Lying on his chest and listening to his heart beat rise and fall.

He smiled, remembering how Hoseok’s heart beat once sped up after he heard Kihyun laugh.

“ _That’s the effect you have on me_.” Hoseok had said with one of his cheesy grins. Minhyuk who was unfortunately in the room had protested loudly and ran out. Kihyun found it endearing.

“What are you doing today?” Kihyun whispered, playing with Hoseok’s fingers.

“Studio. I wanna continue working on something.”

Hearing Kihyun’s sigh, Hoseok glanced down, “what is it?”

“Stay home with me today?”

“You don’t want me to go to the studio?”

Kihyun shook his head. He hated being needy or vulnerable, but Hoseok always had a way of bringing that side of him out. Of course he didn’t want Hoseok to go; it’d been a while since any of them had time to themselves and Kihyun had been looking forward to finally spending the day together.

“You can if you want to. I’d never force you to do anything.”

“But what you _want_ me to do is stay.”

“Hmm.”

“Why?” Hoseok asked grinning.

“You know the answer.”

“I still wanna hear you say it.” Hoseok teased.

“I hate you.”

“Say it.”

Kihyun sighed, burying his face in Hoseok’s neck. “Because it’s been weeks since we got to be together, just us two. Doing nothing and enjoying each other’s company like we used to do before we debuted. I miss those times. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those times.”

“I miss those times too. But I don’t wanna go back.”

“No?” Kihyun questioned, tone laced with disappointment. “Why not?”

“Because, Kihyunnie. My prince Kihyunnie-”

“Still can’t believe you said that on vlive.” Kihyun interrupted.

“I said it because it’s true. But like I was saying. I wouldn’t want to go back because I’m _happier_ now. With you in my arms, knowing you like me as much as I like you. So of course I’ll stay home with you today. Whatever makes you happy.”

“I’m really gonna start crying you know that? I’m so fond of you.” Kihyun answered, voice shaking slightly.

Hoseok laughed, reaching over to play with Kihyun’s hair.

“I’m fond of you too.” Hoseok sighed, nudging him slightly. “But we do have to get up and get ready.”

Kihyun sat up reluctantly before turning to Hoseok. “I’ll come with you.” He declared with a flourish.

“To the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

“Can’t stand to be away from me for that long?” Hoseok teased.

“No. Not today.”

Hoseok leaned over and grabbed his hand, leading him into the bathroom. He helped Kihyun sit on the counter before turning his attention to the bath. Kihyun watched as he ran it and dropped in one of his favourite bath bombs, gently prodding the water to test it. Then he turned around, and reached up to help Kihyun out of his shirt and boxers.

He stepped back, grinning wolfishly.

“I’m so lucky.” He said.

Kihyun scoffed, hopping off the counter and getting into the bath. “Hurry up.”

Hoseok hastily stripped out his clothes before climbing in behind Kihyun. He grabbed Kihyun’s favourite soap and loofah before slowly scrubbing his back. Kihyun closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

He exhaled as all his worries seemed to fade away in this moment with Hoseok massaging his back as he scrubbed. He didn’t know; couldn’t remember the exact moment his feelings for Hoseok shifted, but he was thankful that it did. And he was thankful that Hoseok felt the same way. That when Kihyun had confessed three years ago as the snow fell in December, cheeks flushed and nose red and dripping, Hoseok didn’t turn away.

Hoseok started to sing, a song Kihyun had never heard before but sounded so like _Hoseok_. Soft, haunting and beautiful.

“New song?” he whispered.

He could feel Hoseok’s smile as he pressed a tiny kiss to his shoulder. “Hmm. For you. Not finished yet.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.” Kihyun answered.

After all. They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5am half asleep. excuse the.... **mess** // comments always appreciated~
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wdymkiho)<3


End file.
